1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device having dual keypads.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are widespread. Such portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy the services of high technology anywhere, anytime.
Many portable electronic devices have only a touch screen, and not a physical keypad. A virtual keypad replaces the physical keypad. A user may need to switch between a variety of keypad modes, and additionally, when the users need to frequently operate the virtual keypad, the virtual keypad will occupy the space of the touch screen and obscure or reduce the display area of any desired application. Operating the device in this way is not the optimum arrangement.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.